Una pequeña luz en la oscuridad
by Bella Valentia
Summary: Él le dolía el alma cada vez que la escuchaba sollozar, pero en el fondo la entendida, él también lo hacía en la oscuridad y en las sombras, pero él le juro a su hermano caído en la guerra que haría todo para que Angelina sea feliz, aunque algo falló: se enamoró de ella. Reto Off-Scorse de Julio: Los Olvidados del ED" de El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas


¡Hola! Hace mucho que no escribo porque la U me deja escribir de hecho esta historia la escribí entre exámenes…. (12/07/13) hasta ahora me faltan dos exámenes más espero que les guste.

**_Disclaimer:_**_Harry Potter y sus amigos le pertenece a _**_J.K. Rowling_**_**.** Todas las ideas que no reconozcan son mías._Esta historia participa en el "Reto Off-Scorse de Julio: Los Olvidados del ED" de El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas"

Agradecimientos a **Lauchyar**, _quien tuvo la amabilidad una vez más de betear lo que escribo(Y darme apoyo y ánimo por la u)_ "

_Dedicado a Justified October, por ser la creadora del reto y a todas/os que les guste Fred/Angelina y George/Angelina_

_El titulo lo entenderán cuando leean el FF :)_

* * *

**_Una pequeña luz en la oscuridad._**

Angelina estaba sentada en la terraza del departamento que compartía con su amigo George, con quien se había ido a vivir luego de la guerra para tratar de superar la muerte de Fred. De aquello habían pasado ya, cuatro años y aún, lloraba por las noches; extrañaba a Fred con locura, pero también se sentía culpable. Cada día que pasaba, se enamoraba más y más de su amigo George, y sabía que eso, era la peor traición que podía hacerle a ambos.

* * *

_1 de_ septiembre_ 1989_

_Una pequeña niña morena caminaba en búsqueda de un vagón en el cual entrar, todo el tren estaba replet__o__, y fue cuando los vio por primera vez. Sus padres le habían enseñado que antes de entrar algún luga__r,__ debía tocar y así lo hizo.  
A su llamado __respondió abriéndole __un chico pelirrojo__:_

_— ¿Puedo entrar? —__P__reguntó— Todo el tren está repleto…. Y soy nueva…_

_Fred, quién había sido quien abrió la puerta le sonrió y la dejo entrar._

_—Claro que si nosotros también somos nuevos, él es George—comentó__ Fred señalando a un chico igual a él._

_— ¡Oh, vaya son gemelos! —Comentó inocentemente Angelina_

_, mientras se sentaba frente a ellos—_

— ¿Cómo te llamas?—preguntó uno de los pelirrojos—

_—Angelina Johnson,__pero__ pueden llamarme Angie __y… ¿__Tú eres?_

_—Fred—respondió y le sonrió amablemente._

_Y así había sido como había conocido a dos de los chicos más importantes en su vida._

* * *

Mientras estaba sentada tratando de escribir una redacción para El Profeta, se distraía mirando la ciudad de Londres, por su rostro comenzaron a caer lágrimas de impotencia y de odió a sí misma.

* * *

_1 de septiembre 1989_

_La selección comenzaba y Angelina estaba a cada rato más nerviosa, una parte de ella deseaba saber a qué casa sería enviada, su familia tenía prejuicios y no quería ser enviada a Slytherin, y desde la conversación que había tenido con los gemelos deseaba estar en la misma casa de ellos._

_—Johnson, Angelina._

_La morena dudo unos minutos y se encaminó__ hacia el taburete, pero antes sintió que una mano se posesionaba en su hombro como en señal de apoyo, en ese momento no supo se había sido George o Fred, pero el tiempo se encargaría de decirlo._

_— ¿Por qué me dejaste?__ —__se preguntó en a sí misma __volviendo al presente__— ¿Por qué me enamore de ti? Como puede ser tan estúpida… él es mi amigo... jamás traicionaría a su hermano._

_1995-1996_

_Baile de navidad.__Ser __C__apitana del equipo de Gryffindor __y __encima desear que uno de __tus__ mejores amigos __te __invite al baile __era pedir demasiado. __Desde siempre los quiso a su manera, pero a Fred siempre lo quiso de __otro modo…__ aunque él no lo not__ó__ hasta __aquel __baile__…_

_— ¿Angie, quieres ir al baile conmigo?_

_Angelina estaba emocionada, Fred (sí, con el tiempo había aprendido a reconocerlos) la había invitado al baile, esperaba que al fin, se hubiera dado cuenta lo mucho que lo quería. De todas formas, pese a la invitación, sabía que en algún momento debería compartir con George, aunqueéste se lo veía muy ocupado con una chica de Ravenclaw conversando. Por alguna razón, se sintió feliz por él, pero a la vez, extraña._

_— __¿__Bailamos__?—pidió Fred.- __ella asintió__._

_La música había cambiado de un ritmo veloz a uno más lento y pausado, __en ese momento Fred acort__ó__ la distancia entre ambos y la bes__ó__. Angelina estaba feliz, Fred la quería como ella lo quería a él._

_— Angie, te quiero hace mucho…  
_

_Angelina se acerc__ó__, y __sólo__ roz__ó__ sus labios, para luego decir:_

_—Y yo también te quiero mucho._

* * *

Angelina secó sus lágrimas, y trató de volver a la redacción que llevaba horas tratando de escribir para El Profeta.

_Un año antes de la batalla_

_Fred y Angelina se habían reunido en una taberna para __beber__ una cerveza. __Hacía__ un __tiempo ya que__ su relación amorosa se había ido apagando, no porque no se quisieran, __sino porque les daba miedo lo que se avecinaba y porque__ que tenían interes__es __ diferentes__; __además las cosas, ya no eran como en un inicio y antes de hacerse daño __mutuamente__ decidieron terminar. _

_— ¿Fred, me odiarías? __—__preguntó en voz alta.__  
_

_3 de mayo 1998_

_Entre el alboroto de la guerra ves como todos corren de un lado a otro muchos queriendo protegerse y proteger a los suyos, entre su desesperación buscas a tus gemelos favoritos, tus mejores amigos desde siempre, pero entre el alboroto no los encuentras, y empiezas a desesperarte__…_

_Sufres__…_

_Todos gritan, todos corren, los hechizos casi rozan tus cabellos..._

_No encuentras a Fred ni a George temes lo peor… estas asustada… Cuando al fin tienes esperanza escuchas un grito desgarrador…_

_— ¡No Fred!—escuchas gritar a alguien, pero no reconoces la voz._

_¿Fred? ¿Habían dicho Fred? ¿Podría ser que Fred hubiera….? Ni siquiera te atrevías a pensarlo._

_Caminas o corres entre la gente, según algunos parecía que volabas por la rapidez que pasabas entre ellos, y fue cuando viste la peor escena que ni siquiera podías imaginar..._

_George lloraba sobre el cuerpo inerte de Fred, se aferraba como si este fuera un oso de peluche y a ti se te partió el alma, y por tu rostro comenzaron a caer gruesas lágrimas._

_Fred__,__ tu primer amor__,__ yacía muerto a los pies de todos, y no sólo eso, tu mejor amigo estaba junto a él llorando con tal desesperación que solo querías poder consolarlo__…__ pero te es imposible sientes que eres incapaz de hacerlo en ese momento tenías tu propia batalla interna._

* * *

George entró al departamento, y comenzó a buscar a Angelina y la sintió sollozar.

— ¿Angie, estas bien?

Angelina asintió, pero él la conocía sabía que mentía.

—Vamos, te conozco desdeque eras casi una niña y hace cuatro años que compartimos este departamento… te conozco más de lo que piensas.

George se sentó junto la morena, y esta evitó mirarlo

— ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¡Soy la peor persona del mundo!—le respondió, mientras golpeaba con sus manos la mesa, en donde estaba la redacción que yacía olvidada.

George secó las lágrimas de la morena.

—No lo eres, eres la persona más linda que he conocido en toda mi vida.

La morena negó con la cabeza ¿Cómo le diría eso? ¡No la entendería! ¡Para él siempre seria su mejor amiga Angelina y primera y única novia de su hermano! Jamás la amaría, ni jamás la desearía como un hombre debe desear y amar a una mujer.

— ¿Angie sabes por qué te ofrecí vivir conmigo?—cuestion_ó__ el pelirrojo.-_

La morena negó nuevamente.

* * *

—Porque cuando murió Fred, le jure que te haría feliz, que te protegería, porque él ya no podría.

Angelina apretó las manos de George fuertemente.

—George, me enamore de ti, y esto es terrible porque eres amigo y hermano de Fred ¡Soy la peor persona del mundo!

George comenzó a reírse ante la situación.

— ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?—cuestionó Angelina, mientras le clavaba las uñas en las manos del chico (por accidente claro)

George le sonrió.

—Angie, me duele en el alma cada vez que te escucho sollozar, porque sé que lo haces, y te entiendo porque a veces también lo hago; pero como te decía le juré a mi hermano que te protegería y que buscaría la forma de hacerte feliz, pero algo falló…

Angelina estaba asustada.

— ¿Qué falló? — preguntó Angelina ansiosa.

—Me enamore de ti—le confesó George quien sentía como su rostro se tornaba del mismo color que su cabello incluso su única oreja.

Y después de mucho tiempo de tristeza y dolor, George vio sonreír nuevamente a su compañera. Ambos sabían que sería difícil, que quizás nadie los entendería, que el mundo se les vendría encima, pero no pudo importarles menos.

Y antes que Angelina pudiera decir algo más George la besó de lleno en los labios y ese sería un nuevo comienzo.

* * *

_**3 años después.  
**_

George caminaba de un lugar a otro en la sala de espera de San Mungo, había recibido mensaje de alerta de Katie que su esposa se había sentido mal, y ella la había obligado prácticamente a ir.

Cuando llego el mensaje de Katie, George salió prácticamente corriendo de la tienda, que apenas le había dado tiempo de cerrarla.

— ¡George quédate quieto! —Rogó Katie. — Él siguió caminado de un lado a otro sin hacer mucho caso a la mejor amiga de su mujer.

— ¡George Weasley! —le gritó ella cual Molly en su adolescencia lo que le hizo dudar si era su madre o su amiga.

— ¿Qué quieres? —respondió exasperado.

—Ella va estar bien, tranquilo —George se apretó sus manos de puros nervios

— Es una mujer sana, no le puede pasar nada, no puede, ella no me puede dejar, es mi todo— hablaba desesperado George —

_Katie puso los ojos en blanco._

_— ¿Familiares de Angelina Weasley?_

Antes que Katie pudiera acercarse al Sanador o tratar (en vano) de calmar a su amigo, George ya había desaparecido de su vista.

—Ella es mi esposa. ¿Está bien? ¿Es grave?—sacudió al sanador por los brazos desesperado- ¡Dígame que está bien!

El sanador colocó su mano en el hombro de George, como indicando que se calmara y que lo siguiera. Una vez que llegaron a la habitación pudo ver a Angie con una amplia sonrisa que descoló a George.

— ¿Angie, estas bien? ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estás bien?—preguntaba George, mientras se sentaba cerca de la cama de su mujer.

Angelina asintió.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? —Angelina sonrío ampliamente, lo que le dio tranquilidad al pelirrojo—.

—Estoy embarazada, me sentí un poco mal y Katie exageró un poco, aunque ella se enteró cuando me hizo venir —

George acarició su rostro.

— ¡Que noticia más linda amor!

Angelina y George se miraron nerviosos, ansiosos y temerosos.

— ¿Podemos…?—Comenzó George. —

Angie asintió.

— ¿Pero como sabes lo que diré? —

Angelina lo miró dulcemente.

—Amor te conozco, y me encantaría que nuestro primer hijo se llame como tu hermano —George sonrió. —

—Angie, tengo muchos hermanos— le dijo George con malicia. —

Angelina lo golpeo cariñosamente.

—Sabes que hablo de Fred, no seas payaso — y él la besó. —

—Lo sé amor, de cierta manera le debemos todo esto a Fred.

Dolor, impotencia, oscuridad fue lo que muchas veces acompañó a Angelina, pero pudo encontrar la luz que necesitaba en el otro gemelo, en George. Aunque algunos pensarán que era practicante una locura lo que había ocurrido: él la había devuelto a la vida como ella a él. Y su hijo sería la prueba de ello, la luz que les faltaba, la luz que tanto necesitó Angelina, llegaría en unos meses para que pudiera continuar. Ella ahora, tendría un motivo para hacerlo, tenía un motivo más para querer seguir viviendo.

_**Fin**_

* * *

**N/A:** Cuando escribi lo de la guerra tendré que confesar que lloré l u me tiene muy estresada a nivel emocional,fisicamente etc.

**_¿Reviews?¿Tomates? ¿Algo?_**

**_¡Review plis!_**

**_PD:¡Esta historia solo será publicada en FanFiction! Ya que solo tengo cuenta acá y desde hace años que solo publico en esta pagina._**

**_PD2: Únanse a mi campaña: ¡Llenemos FanFiction de Reviews! ¡Quizaás alegres a una persona! Y si vas a poner en favoritos una historia deja un review también! que nada cuesta :D_**

**_PD3:Si alguien se le ocurre un mejor summary que me lo comente xD_**

**_Besos y abrazos_**

**_¡Nos leeeeeemos! _**

**_Bella Valentía_**


End file.
